The Early Morning Auditorium Affair
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Rachel/Puck fic. The other glee members want to know what has Rachel coming to school so early every day, and why she has a hickey on her neck. Rated M. Not too graphic though. pLease R&R!


_..._

_A Rachel/Puck fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. _

_..._

_A/N: Just a short little fic I couldn't help but write. Hope you guys like it! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

* * *

Rachel Berry had found herself going to school earlier and earlier every day now.

Her parents attributed it to her desire to better herself in her education. Her friends figured she wanted more time in the auditorium. She was always coming out of the auditorium with a satisfied smile on her face. They hadn't thought much of it until one afternoon at glee, she pulled her hair over her shoulder to tie pick up the books she'd dropped, and standing out of the newly exposed side of her neck was a large, unmistakable hickey.

Mercedes and Kurt had hounded her instantly, demanding to know who the new man in her life was. The Cheerios had scoffed at the statement until they'd seen it for themselves, much to Rachel's protests, and then they too had wanted to know who Rachel had managed to hook.

She'd rushed from the room, informing them it was none of their business, and after that she'd started wearing a pink scarf everywhere.

The glee kids had tried everything to pluck the information out of Rachel, but she remained tight-lipped, so they resorted to more drastic measures.

Kurt's father thought he was staying the night at Artie's, Artie's father thought he was staying the night at Finn's, Finn's mom thought he was staying the night with Puck, Quinn, Britney and Santana were each other's alibi's, and Mercedes and Tina told their parents they were staying at Rachel's. In actuality, they were camped out in the auditorium, waiting for Rachel to arrive the next morning. Finn had elected not to invite the other football guys, as Puck probably would tell them it was a waste of time, and the others wouldn't really care either way. Plus, he kind of liked his own personal time with the other glee members, feeling that as he'd joined first, he was different that the other football guys in some way.

They had fun staying up all night, chatting and playing stupid games like Truth or Dare, or I Never.

Finally, at six o'clock the door to the auditorium opened, and they all quieted immediately. Most of the lights were still off, and they were in the furthest corner away from the stage, so they were sure they wouldn't be seen.

Rachel walked in casually like she'd been doing it forever, and "set up" the stage. She fixed the lighting so that it was dim, but pleasant. She hauled an old couch out from behind the storage room behind the stage, placing it in the center of the stage. She also set several pillows out in front of the couch, covering them over with a blanket. Then she turned on soft music, filling the auditorium.

At quarter after six, the side-door opened again, and in walked the guy she'd been waiting for.

They couldn't see him very well until he sauntered onto the stage, an even when they had a fairly clear view, all of them had to do a double-take to be sure they were really seeing what they were seeing. Puck. It was Puck. With her. In the auditorium. At six fifteen in the morning.

They all covered their mouths to stop themselves from making any kind of noise that would give them away.

He said something to her that they couldn't hear, and then they attacked each other. Not in a tear-each-other-to-shreds kind of way, more like a trying-to-eat-the-other-one's-face kind of way. They were all over each other.

It was a second before they realized that Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were kissing. Making out. On the couch. And clothing was being removed.

Quinn looked like she was going to squeal, or perhaps vomit, so Finn used his free hand to help her cover her mouth.

Yet even though they were mildly horrified, none of them could look away.

Puck and Rachel were down to their underwear, and were grinding against each other on the couch, their mouths rarely parting except when breathing became necessary, at which point another article of clothing was removed. She'd worn the purple bra and underwear set, just for him. It was his favorite, much like grape was her favorite flavor. It worked for them.

Puck eased one strap off her shoulder, teasing the skin with his teeth while she hissed in pleasure. He repeated the process with the other strap, then captured her mouth in a searing kiss as he flicked open the clasp of her bra. He gently laid her down onto the couch, kissing a path down her body, oblivious to the wide-eyed stares of the others in the room. He tickled the inside of her belly button, causing her to squirm and giggle. When he reached her panties, he grinned wickedly at her before tearing them roughly off her body.

"Dammit, Puck, that's the second pair this week!" Rachel whined loudly, but he silenced her when he lowered his head and caused her eyes to clamp closed and spark with fireworks.

They all watched in morbid, horrified fascination as he brought her to her first orgasm of the morning.

When he stood to remove his briefs, she rolled off the couch and onto the pillows she'd set up, spreading her legs wide enough for him to slip between her thighs.

He entered her slowly, making her moan and claw at his back. He maintained his slow pace, teasing her until she glared at him with fire in her eyes and demanded for him to fuck her like he meant it. That was all it took ... it was all it _ever_ took, and he was raging like a wild animal.

The girls' eyes widened further at this, while the guys found it amusing through their shock.

Rachel was constantly surprised with his stamina. They'd been going at it for a good twenty minutes, maybe more, and he'd already brought her to amazing new heights of pleasure - twice. Now he was kissing her thoroughly while still moving his hips with hers, filling her completely.

He moved down her jaw, tracing kisses all down her neck until he met the soft curve where her neck met her shoulder, and latched his mouth and teeth there, sucking tenderly.

"Noah," she breathed airily. "You're so amazing."

He smirked, raising his head to glance down at her. "We're amazing," he corrected, colliding their mouths again, and she rolled them over so that she was on top.

He grinned, loving the way that her hair fanned out around her, and covered both of their faces when she leaned down to kiss him.

By seven o'clock they'd both reached their happiest place, and were cleaning up the evidence of their union. Classes didn't start for over another hour, and the others found themselves wondering why they'd come to the auditorium so early if they were finished by seven.

Their unspoken questions were answered, however, when Rachel set the alarm on her phone and curled up with Puck on the couch. They talked a little about random things, but after ten minutes or so Rachel fell asleep, and Puck was left stroking her hair, gazing down at her.

The others in the room were overwhelmed with the onslaught of new information. Rachel and Puck were having sex in the auditorium before school every morning. Not only that, but it appeared they had feelings for each other, besides the purely physical. The way that Puck was tenderly stroking her skin and hair, and the way that Rachel had pressed herself as close to his body as she could ... that wasn't just a casual fling.

The alarm on her phone went off, and Rachel woke up, helping Puck put away the couch. They exited the auditorium separately, preparing to go about their day as though it had never happened.

The others remained in the auditorium, barely able to move.

Finn slowly dropped his hands from Quinn's mouth and his own.

"Did we really just see ...?" Quinn trailed off, not believing it.

"I'm scarred for life," Artie commented, and Tina nodded in agreement.

"I never thought ... I mean, Puck?" Finn stated.

Kurt spoke last, "So, does she just walk around without underwear all day?"

* * *

_The end. _

_I may do a sequel, or an epilogue, but it would depend on whether you guys like this or not, and it probably wouldn't be right away. _

_I hope you guys liked this. Just a short little Puckleberry smut. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
